


Eggs don't make good tampons

by Brokenanathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: It's 5am I ment to be asleep, Jenna has her first period, The boys lose their shit, they are 12, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Josh and Jenna come around to Tylers house so Tyler can finally introduce his girlfriend to his best friend.Unfortunately Mother Nature makes an appearance.(A bit like that scene of movie 43)It's 5 am this is probably shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are all 12

Tyler bounced up and down excitedly.

His two favourite people where about to meet. At last.

He heard a tapping at the door and literally squealed in excitement.

"Hello Tyler" Said the bright-eyed girl.

"Hello gorgeous" Tyler grinned, as his girlfriend turned to a beautiful shade of pink.

"Josh will be here in 5 minutes, I've set out popcorn on the table and mom let me buy a bottle of diet cola for us to share"

There was a knock on the door.

"Josh" 

Tyler opened the door to a smiling boy with colourful hair.

The boys did there "secret" handshake and walked into the kitchen. 

"Josh, this is Jenna. Jenna this is Josh" 

"Pleasure to meet you" said Josh, politely.

"You too, nice hair"

"Who wants diet cola?" Tyler pratically screamed.

"Fuck yeah" said Jenna

"Oh the cups are behind you, do you mind passing them to me?" Tyler asked as he unscrewed the bottle.

"sure" 

"Oh, my, God" Tyler whispered

"What"

"Y-y-you're b-b-bleeding" Josh stammered.

The boys both burst into panic.

"Did you sit on something???!? oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Josh paced the room.

Tyler smashed the first aid kit of the wall.

"THERE GOT TO BE SOMETHING IN HERE" Tyler panicked, throwing plasters out of the kit. 

"JOSH CALL 911" Tyler yelled

"STOP" Jenna screamed, "ITS PROBABLY MY FIRST FUCKING PERIOD"

"THATS FAR TOO MUCH BLOOD" Josh yelled still pacing the living room.

Tyler tryed to run to the phone, but fell face-first.

"JOSH CALL 91 FUCKING 1" Tyler screamed louder.

"This can't be happening" 

"MY FRIEND IS BLEEDING FROM THE LADY AREA" Josh screamed down the phone, "STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME"

Josh slammed the phone down. 

"MY MOM MUST HAVE SOMETHING" 

"I want to kill myself" Jenna groaned

"USE THIS" Tyler yelled throwing a plastic bag at Jenna, "OR THESE THINGS"

Tyler threw a bin bag, an egg and a washing up bottle in Jenna's direction. 

"SHE CANT USE THAT YOU DUMB-ASS" 

Josh began pacing again

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"

"SHES LOSING TO MUCH BLOOD" Tyler yelled throwing all the cups out of the cupboard "THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO" 

Josh looked at Jenna again, and threw up onto the carpet.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR"

"IM NOT GOOD WITH BLOOD AND ALL OF THAT SHIT" Josh yelled through tearey eyes. 

Tyler looked like he was about to cry.

Josh was on the verge of crying.

Jenna was about to cry.

There was a knock on the door.

"THEY SENT HELP, TYLER YOU GET IT AND ILL STAY WITH THE CASUALTY"

Tyler raced to the door.

"I'm here for Josh,Tyler are you"

"WE NEED HELP" Tyler interrupted, grabbing Mrs Duns arm and leading her to the living room.

Mrs Dun gasped at the mess. 

"MOM OUR FRIENDS DIEING" Josh screamed. 

"Ah, it's okay, I have some pads you can borrow" she smiled reassuringly at Jenna.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ITS OKAY" SHES LOST ALOT OF BLOOD"

"That's normal"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"Joshua, language" 

Josh and Tyler put there heads in there hands. 

" thank you ma'am" said Jenna to Mrs Dun.

"You are both morons" Jenna whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, most of my stuff is pretty dark so I thought I'd lighten things up a bit xxxx


End file.
